monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20180117013242
This only took me 1 hour to make lol Anton Acorne A- >>> B- Outclassed as an Attacker by Chill Bill, Thetys' Pet and even Brynhilda Atlas A- >>>> C+ Extremely slow, easily denied due to shit Trait, has to be paired up with Demise, Metalisha or Samael to do anything Atum's Pet A- >>>>> C Really mediocre attacker Azuriel A- > A Great attacker Baron Traitor A- >>> B- Doesn't have anything good, pretty shit for a Premiere Monster Basthet A- > B+ She may be one of my favorite monsters in the game, but she's too slow to stay in the A Rank Brynhilda A- >> B Outclassed as an Attacker by Chill Bill and Thetys' Pet, outclassed as a Denier by a large majority of Water Deniers Commander Alvid A- >>>>>> C She is fucking trash Count Vlad A- >>>> C+ His good moves have alot of CD, and his stats aren't great either Discobolus A- >> B Extremely slow and extremely weak, also fuck Timerion hahahahahahahahaaha Dr. Viktor A- > A He's a pretty good Thunder Denier Erebus A- >>> B- His skills aren't really that great, also his Speed and Life aren't good either Fampira A- >> B Slow, easily denied due to shit Trait, and other than My Power is Absolut and Zinger No More, doesn't have great skills Galante A- > A Can fully drain an enemy's Stamina, apply 100% Damage Reduction, has 2 Possession Skills and an AOE Blind, he's fast too, so he's pretty good Goran A- > A Pretty underrated, he has some solid skills and a good Trait, Earth Energy heals Goran by 30% PER TARGET unless SP fixed it Holter A- >>> B- Outclassed by many Metal Attackers Shannara A- >>>>> C Worst General by far, shit Ultimate, most of her skills aren't great and her stats are average Gullin A- >>>>> C Has little to no great skills coupled with a slow Speed Griffin A- >> B Outclassed by many Thunder Attackers Holter's BG A- >> A+ Underrated, a 2 CD AOE 60% Heal is nothing short of amazing, being able to apply a Shield and Precision to your allies is cool too Jabaline A- > A All of her skills have 0 CD, so fuck Timerion kek, also, she has 3542 Speed, combo that with a Single Stun and you've got yourself the best Anti-Krampus/Jasastur Monster until Zimnyaya, that niche alone should warrant her to be higher Keithor A- > A He has some great skills, he can heal himself and his teammates, making him slightly better than Voytek until Voytek's AOE Freeze is proven to be 100% Killeraptor A- >>> B- Don't be fooled by Killeraptor's great stats, because his skills aren't great King Daeron A- >>>> C+ Slow, easily denied due to shit Trait, mediocre skills Klectus A- >> B Outclassed by alot of Dark Attackers, also bad life and shit trait Lord Mammoth A- >>>>>>> D+ The 3rd or 2nd worst Water Legendary in the game, what the fuck was the person who put him in A- thinking? He has a terrible speed and some ok at best skills Megaosteum A- > A He's a pretty good Fire Attacker, although he's kinda slow and easily denied Minotaurus A- > B+ He may have some good skills but he's pretty slow and not that strong MMOnster A- >>>>>>> D+ This isn't Adventure Map or Premiere Dungeons, he is terrible in PVP and Team Wars as he gets outclassed by virtually almost every Dark Monster in the game, I say almost because Nebotus exists lol Noctum A- >>> B- Noctum doesn't really have any impressive skills other than his god damn annoying Ultimate that guarantees you wont 3 coin the enemy when fighting in team wars Obsidiane A- >>>> C+ Doesn't have anything good that other monsters don't have other than Flashbang Oikawa A- > B+ Outclassed by many Tanks, still good tho Plymouth A- >> B Decent Nature Attacker, although outclassed by the likes of Clivia, Nadiel and even The Judgment Ralbog A- >>> B- I don't see what warrants him being in A Rank, he's slow and easily denied The Ringer A- >>>> C+ Having a Speed of below 3000 and one of the worst Traits in the Game (Attuned) spells disaster, he's unviable despite having Death Knell Toy Master A- >> B I don't see what's so good about him, he has a bunch of unreliable shit, also good luck touching Magic Monsters with Life Runes lol White Walker A- >>>>>>> D+ About as bad as Lord Mammoth, only this time his stats are shit and he has a shit Trait! He has some decent skills but the stats make him shit Yilitre A- > B+ Random Negative Effects are extremely unreliable My next post will be covering all of B Rank